Key of the Slaying Moon
by Titania Haruki
Summary: Two months after the Grand Magic Games, the Magic Council suddenly calls all of the guilds in Fiore to a meeting in Crocus, only to say that they want Lucy! As Lucy runs away from the Magic Council, she meets a man from her past who helps her discover what Lucy truly is. Rated T for now! IchLu!
1. Chance

**Fairy Tail and Bleach is owned by Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo respectively. What I would do if I had the rights...**

**A/N Hey Everybody! Thanks for checking out my first fanfic! ****In this story it will be a mash-up between Bleach arcs and Fairy Tail arcs! ********Which ones? I won't say, but if you are caught up in both animes you should be good until further notice. ****I just want to give you guys a heads up that everything will be slow for 2 or 3 chapters, but once it gets rolling. I'm sure you'll love it! ****The opening scene has some slight suggestive themes!**

* * *

**Lucy**

* * *

My heart was filled with sadness as I ran away from the one place I had loved with my heart. I ran into the woods not knowing what to do or where to go, all I wanted to do was get as far away from home as possible. I had to get away from the one man I learned to truly hate. My dad. All he did was using me for personal gains, expanding his empire, and not even talking to me directly. I can't take it anymore. My eyes were blurring my sight with tears. Taking away my happiness? What kind of a father would do that to their child? I won't forgive him.

I'll never forgive him.

I kept running until my legs gave out, I sat on my ankles and I started to cry. I don't know how long I was there, but I heard movement in the bushes surrounding me. "Who's there?" I snuffled.

"Well lookie what we have here? A damsel in distress." said a man with short spiky blue hair fringed to the left of his face. He wears a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, underneath the cape was a white shirt and bright red pants. The most noticeable thing about him was the tattoo of an 'X' above his right eyebrow. _Why is my heart fluttering like this? This isn't right, he must be using charm, I need to get away from him._ I tried to run, but I ran into someone's chest.

I looked up and I saw a lanky man with slightly long brown hair and green eyes. "A fine damsel at that, eh Bora?" He grinned and put his arms around me in an embrace. "Can I take this one back with me?" I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just too strong. He just pulled me closer to him, my breasts were uncomfortably pressing against him. I couldn't help it, but I started to squirm in his grasp. He noticed my discomfort and smiled even more. Keeping me in a tight grip he raised a hand and started to trace a finger along my partially exposed breasts. "I'd be very...grateful" his hand slid from my chest down to my back, "I would take very good care of her…"

"Get off of me!" I put all of my power in a slap only enough to stun him and make him release his grip on me. I fell and squirmed away from him. I grabbed my whip but it floated out of my hand along with my keys and they were flung into the woods. I gasped. "W-what..?" _He's using telekinesis! _My only way to retaliate was gone. I'm completely defenseless.

Leaning against a tree, Bora said, "Hands of the merchandise, Luk. I need to keep her in good shape for the customers," he scratched his head and demonically grinned, "But I guess you could have some fun..."

"Stop it! Somebody help me!"

I felt the strong force of his telekinesis pulling me towards him. The distance between us covered in under 5 seconds. _I am going too fast! At this rate I'll-_ I felt overwhelming pain explode along my cheek as I was flying away from Luk at least 20 feet from the overwhelming speed. I smashed into a tree. I gasped, all of the air left my lungs, and I almost lost consciousness. "You bitch," He walked up and pulled me up by my hair in his hands. I feet were dangling, and I was still winded from the fall. "I was going to go easy on you, but you just had to have some fight in ya?"

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. _I can't believe this is happening…_I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his smug face. I didn't want to see what he was going to do. All of my hope has vanished.

"Stop." I opened my eyes. _Maybe there's a little hope left… _A man emerged from the bushes. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a tight black shirt with the number 15 written in white on it, dark blue jeans, and light green sneakers. There also was a scowl on his face. He can't be more than a year or two older than me. The only difference with him from most men is that he has bright orange spiky hair. "What do you think you're doing?" His magic was not controlled well, and I could sense it leaking out of him

Luk spoke up with a hand rubbing my cheek. "I was just going to have some fun…" I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from running down my face, and holding back a sob from my throat. "...That's the whole purpose of girls ain't it? Fuck 'em or beat 'em." The orange haired man glared at the man with signs of hate in his eyes.

The orange haired man spoke in a hushed tone so quiet I could barely hear him. "How dare you treat a person like that." Black wisps of his magic started to whip from his feet, and he spoke louder. "We're supposed to be kind and treat each other with respect!" The power in him is growing turning the thin, feeble wisps turned into broad, strong flames matching the emotions in his eyes.

There's so much power that it can't even be contained in his body, no….soul. This man was now yelling with a tear running down his face, "not harm them and treat them like nothing!" The power of the orange man started to radiate off his body like nothing I've seen before. The black flames are now rising above his head, completely cloaking him, but I was still able to see the fury raging in his eyes. I could've sworn I saw a flash of yellow in his eyes.

Luk threw me to the ground and went into his fighting stance. He yelled. "Come on! Give me all you've got!" Luk's power was also radiating off of him, but instead of black it was green. The flames around the boy extinguished and instead of wearing his tight clothes he was wearing a shihakusho and a ridiculously large rectangular sword.

The orange haired man spang from his position and ran up to Luk. Luk raised his hands and the blade of the orange haired man's sword slowed, but it kept going. Luk looked surprised when the blade made contact with his chest, a lot of blood was spilled as he fell to the ground. "...How?"

"I imagine that you wanted to stop my blade with telekinesis right?" Luk nodded,and the man continued, "I figured as much, so I wrapped my sword with my magic and made it a lot more resistant to your magical attack." He took Luk's hand and removed a ring from his finger, "...and no more telekinesis for you." The man walked over to me and helped me up, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you" I gave him my trademark smile, "I really appreciate it!"

The man nodded and gave me a grin, lighting my insides on fire, "Well, I'm glad to hear it!"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Wait. There was another one named Bora." I looked around, but he was gone. "I don't see him though..."

"Try to stick to the main roads and stay out of trouble. I don't want you to get hurt."

I closed my eyes, and lowered my head. "I wish I can, but I kinda ran away from someone rich and important. If someone spots me, they will do all that they can to take me back to the man that ruined my life."

I felt a hand on my head that lifted my head up. I opened my eyes to look in his brown ones, "If you don't want someone to take over your life and control it. You gotta rise up, and show them who's stronger." He gave me my whip and keys, "I think you will need these."

"Thank you so much! I will always be in your debt!" The man smiled before he got up.

"_**Lucy…"**_

I blanched. I am almost certain I heard something, but I'm not really sure. I shook it off but I remembered that I forgot to ask the man's name, "Who are…" I didn't see the man in sight. "...you?"

"_**Lucy…"**_ Everything faded to black as I see images of my mother flashed in my eyes. "...Mom?"

"_**I am not your mother Lucy…but I knew her…"**_

"Who are you?"

"_**I wish to answer your questions….but what I'm doing right now is illegal to my kind…..All I can say...look for the Salamander…"**_

"Wait! I still have questions!"

"_**Find...Salamander…."**_

The voice is gone leaving a billion questions in my wake. _Who was she? How am I going to find the 'Salamander'? Who is he?_ I ran over to the next town to begin my search; determined to find the Salamander.

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

As I was headed to River Village, I couldn't help but think of the blonde girl. "I probably shouldn't have left her all by herself…" I thought aloud. _She must be from a noble family, because she said:_

'"_I wish I can, but I kinda ran away from someone rich and important. If someone spots me, they will do all that they can to take me back to the man that ruined my life."'_

My thinking was stopped when, a man chewing a piece of grass appeared. He was tall, and light-skinned with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He is wearing a sakkat, and a black shihakusho; draped on his back was a pink, flowered lady's kimono. Compared to most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho.

Next to him was a slim girl with long black hair pinned back, and flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She is also wearing a standard Shihakusho. Her eyes were slightly light blue and has a deep tint of violet shielded with glasses that had a slight oval shape to them. I knew she was a shinigami, but where is her Zanpakuto?

The man with the kimono said, "That's a big sword you've got there."

I grinned. "Yeah, it's big, but it gets the job done."

"Have you ever considered talking to it?"

I was confused. "Talk...to my sword?"

The old man grinned. "Try it sometime, but you have to sit in the correct way else you can't talk to it….I'll show you." The old man sat cross legged and place his daisho on his lap. "Now do the same."

I copied what the pink kimono-ed man did, and he seemed pleased. "Make sure you do this often, and converse with your sword. They will give you helpful advice, in and out of battle….Maybe even show you some new moves."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well, I have my reasons, but let's just say that it's good to help out one's own kin." The man stood up, "If you really want to learn how to use your blade, well, look for Mr. Hat and Clogs."

_Who the hell goes by that?_ "Hey, Old man! What's your name?"

The girl with the glasses spoke up. "How dare you talk to-"

The man laughed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay Nanao-chan," He turned to look back at me, "Shunsui Kyoraku. You?"

I grinned. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man named Kyoraku lifts a hand in the air as he walks away. "See you round, Ichigo."

* * *

**Kyoraku**

* * *

_Kurosaki...So this is Isshin's son? He has enormous power, but he doesn't realize it yet...no wonder Isshin was trying to hide Ichigo. If he falls into the wrong hands...We just need to make sure he chooses our side. Ichigo might be the turning point in the upcoming war._

Nanao spoke up. "Captain Kyoraku, why didn't you teach him how to fight?"

"He needs to learn how to grow and develop with his Zanpakuto by himself. I know Kisuke can help him with that. Gramps wouldn't agree with it, but I know Ichigo will grow stronger with Kisuke rather than me."

"But sir, what if he chooses the wrong side?"

"He won't, I can sense it in his heart. Plus Kisuke would grow attached to Ichigo, maybe he can come back to the Seireitei when this is all over."

"When what is all over, Captain?"

"War."

"With whom? There aren't many quincy's left and the hollows are nothing compared to the 8th seats and above."

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not sure yet. Still I would recommend that you take caution around the Seireitei. Our peace won't last long, Nanao-chan."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Were any of my characters OOC too much? Do you like the chapters in this length? If there are mistakes please tell me about it so I can correct it! Please review about this first chapter! ****See ya later!**

**~Titania**


	2. Origins

**Origins**

* * *

Thank you guys for all of the support! You are the best! Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! It will be focused more on hollows, and regret, but I switched up what we already know about the Bleachverse to make it suitable for Earthland. Hope you like! There is OOC-ness in this chapter.

**crossover: **Once you're done reading this chapter check the A/N at the bottom and I explain everything.

**FairyTail123:** I know! I was actually going to post this story later in the year, but once I saw only one IchLu out there(and that it was pretty much abandoned) I decided that I had to be the second to write a story for this ship. IchLu all the way!

******OPTIONAL/TEST******

**Okay, so I was typing up this chapter, then it hit me. Soundtrack. So I decided to try this out to see if it will work well or not.**

1. Go to my new youtube channel 'Titania Haruki'

2. under videos click on 'Soundscape to Ardor'

3. Turn the volume down to the point where you can read the chapter without getting distracted

4. do not play until I say: [play song].

5. Review about your experience!

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. What I would do if I had the rights...**

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

I was slightly tired from my fight with the telekinesis guy, but why? I shouldn't be tired by the one-sided it because I wrapped my blade with magic? _I really need to work on stamina once I find him…_It was early in the morning, and I'm committed to reach the River city library and look up on the Shinigami. _Maybe I can figure out some things about what to do, and ask around about 'Mr. Hat and Clogs'. _

_BOOOM!_ A loud explosion erupted not that far away from me.

I switched to my Shihakusho a pulled my sword from it's sheath, and I started to run towards the battle. Multiple explosions came from the battle. _I need to get there quickly! _

All of a sudden I appeared a few yards ahead of where I was running. I stopped. _What the hell was that? Was that teleportation magic? _I tried not to think about it and continued running, but it was creeping back into my thought. I couldn't resist any more. I tried doing the move again, and I noticed that I had gone further than last time. _Is this controllable? Maybe this can help me in battle if I use it right…_

I ran into the battle scene, and I saw 3 hollows a big black lizard with an unusually small head, a large, slender, brown mouse thing standing on it's hind legs, and some type of humanoid bear. _Why are there this many hollows? _They all had large amounts of magical power in them, and they were fighting against a tall and muscular young man.

He has spiky blonde hair pointing backwards, and some of it was hanging down on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye so I assumed that he uses some type of Lightning magic. He looks a little bruised and tired, and the hollows looked perfectly fine. _This fight will be interesting._ I ran up to the hollow that looked like a lizard man, and slashed the hollow from the back. He gave the famous hollow piercing scream before he disappeared.

The mouse-like hollow was stunned before shouting, "Who the hell are you?"

The hollow that looked like a humanoid bear spoke up, "You smell tasty."

The mouse like hollow grinned. "He has so much more power. You will taste _really_ good…"

The Bear-man spoke up again. "You have so much power, but you don't know how to use it..." I gave a look at the blonde signaling to attack the hollows, and he gave me a slight nod. "...I can't wait to have all of that power for myself."

"This is not the day you will get your revenge." The blonde ran in a position where he can hit both hollows and nodded. "Not this time" I used the teleportation move earlier to get away from the hollow.

The blonde put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

The hollows didn't have time to react, and they both screamed. I gave an inward smile as we just took out three high level hollows. _Wait, that was too easy..._"Was that all you got sparky?" I quickly turned around to see the hollows, standing tall. They looked worse for wear, but were still able to move. I intended to pour magic into my sword to make it sharper, but I accidently sent a wave of energy towards the hollows, in the form of a black crescent. There was too much magic for the hollows to handle and they disappeared. _I suck at controlling my magic._

I was extremely tired when I switched back into my normal outfit, but I tried not to show it.

"Thanks for the help kid, but I really didn't need it."

"If you didn't need it then why were you tired?"

The blonde crossed his arms. "I wasn't tired. I just got a few scratches. I was just getting warmed up."

I grinned. "You get warmed up by hollows beating the hell out of you?"

The blonde was getting annoyed. "I had it under control. So what if my clothes are shredded? I was going to win anyway...You just sped up the process with your death wave."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever you say, but I gotta say, That was some pretty good teamwork."

The blonde silently nodded in agreement. "It was pretty good...What's your name kid?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?"

"Laxus Dreyar." The blonde named Laxus looked at me, and said, "You're a Shinigami, aren't you?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah...Sort of. Wait. How did you know I was a Shinigami?"

"First I'd like to point out that your magical power is constantly leaking out. I could find you miles away with no problem. Also, I have the ability to sense people with high magic power. Let me show you." Laxus closed his eyes, and everything around us turned blue. There were white colored strips of thread everywhere. Laxus took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. "See the threads sticking out of everything? Those are called spirit threads. Spirit threads are the magical energy from the atmosphere condensed to the point I, and in this case you, can see them."

Laxus walked towards me and seemingly grabbed at nothing in front of his face. Inside his hand, a thread appeared. One of my threads. "Look at the color," My thread was mainly blue, but every now and then I saw a black streak flashed across the thread. "It looks blue and sometimes black right?" I nodded, but then the thread changed into a deep red color. "No matter what the outside looks like, the core of Shinigami magic will always be red." Everything went back to normal, and Laxus wasn't even panting. _That's some magic power..._

* * *

**Laxus**

* * *

I knew the kid was weird when I saw his bright orange hair, who would've guessed he was a Shinigami? _Something is off about him though._ "Still, it's pretty rare seeing a Shinigami your age." Most were either super old or dead. I recalled all of the things he said to me then frowned. "Wait..you're 'sort of' a Shinigami? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I only borrowed these powers from my father, and I'm looking for someone to teach me how to use it correctly."

I frowned again. "This amount of magic isn't technically yours? It's only temporary?" _That's weird. His magic. There's definitely more to it than a Shinigami, but...What could it be?_

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but it supposedly 'unlocked' my true powers which are hidden in my sword." He turned back into his Shinigami clothes, and lifted his freakishly huge sword. _How can he even use that?_ I then thought about Erza and all of her available battle armors. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised…_

I know very little about Shinigami, but I never knew how they were able to get monstrously powerful. Could this be it? "How are you going to 'unlock your powers?"

"Well, I kinda have to...talk to it…"

Now I was downright confused. "Talk...to it?"

"Yep. Do you want to help me as I do this?"

"What the hell, sure."

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

_I wonder if I can actually talk to my Zanpakuto? I hope I do it correctly. I sat the same way Kyoraku showed me. _I closed my eyes, and started to concentrate on my zanpakuto.

"_**Ichigo…Can you hear me?"**_

I opened my eyes, and I see a vast amount of tall buildings, surrounding me. I sat up, but I noticed something isn't right... The skyscrapers were horizontal, but I wasn't falling. _Where the hell am I?_

"_**Over here, Ichigo."**_

I turned to see the person who said that and I was surprised to see a tall lean-built middle-aged man. He is also wearing brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses that compliment his pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His clothes were a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He was standing on a skinny metal pole on it's side.

_Is this my Zanpakuto? _"Who are you?"

"_**Who? What are you talking about it's me, Z-"**_

_I couldn't hear his name…_

"_**Ah...So I still cannot reach you after all this time?…That's disappointing how many times will I have to shout out my name so you can hear me? Nobody in this world knows me as well as you, Ichigo."**_

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry but we have only just met."

"_**You surprise me. How can you sit like that?"**_

"What are you-" _Oh Shit! _I was falling. How? I was just sitting on it a minute ago…

The spirit flew down with me saying, "_**Ichigo...the power you have now was only lent to you by Isshin. Something that you don't realize it's that you have your own Shinigami power by yourself. Isshin only lent you his so your true powers will surface…Or do you not remember that night?"**_

Everything slowed as images of the night, Grand Fisher, came back to haunt me, flashed behind my eyes.

"_I do, how do I get them, old man?" _My Zanpakuto spirit stopped in mid air, but I was still falling, the world around me was collapsing into little boxes.

"_**You must find the powers of the soul reaper, that has hidden itself in you. You want more power to save everyone? The time is now, notice the boxes raining down? Surrounding you? Inside one of them lies you soul reaper powers."**_

My mind was racing. _I only just got here and now I could lose this power? Has anybody else done this before? _"Wait! Old man! I just don't understand any of this!"

His voice was raised, _**No! I will not let you have any more excuses! Our world is tumbling down before us! Find your powers before our world is destroyed, or else you will lose your powers forever...and your soul will be taken from you, and you will become a hollow." **_The spirit disappeared behind the little boxes now surrounding me."_**You only have one chance...Choose correctly."**_

The area the skyscrapers were disappearing into nothing, and I plunged into a fissure of water. How am I going to find my powers in all of this? _Didn't Laxus say something like,_'_the core of Shinigami magic will always be red...'_ All I have to do is look for the red string! I grabbed the box with the red string, and it opened to be a...hilt?

"_**You've done well, Ichigo. You have found my real form, but you cannot use it to it's full extent."**_

"Why not?"

"_**You must know my name, but you cannot hear."**_

"What do I have to do to hear your name?"

"_**When the time is right...Until next time, Ichigo..."**_

The spirit faded away as I pulled on the hilt, and everything changed around me. I wasn't through the woods yet though. What else does he want with me? A maniacal laugh rang throughout the dark space I was in. I turned to see` who was laughing and I saw...me, but inverted, the man was wearing a shinigami outfit like mine, but it was all inverted. The scariest thing about him was the psychotic grin pasted on his face….my face, and the pure carnage that was swimming in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am...the real question is…Who are _you_?"More maniacal laughter erupted from inside me...no...him before he vanished, with me thrusted back into the real world. _What the hell was that? _I opened my eyes, and was relieved to know that I was still in the clearing.

* * *

**Laxus**

* * *

This kid is definitely powerful. I can feel his power rising as I'm waiting for him to 'wake up'. There's _definitely_ something off about him. I noticed it earlier. It feels...evil, but also good. It's like part of his soul trying to take over Ichigo while the other part is trying to suppress it's conterpart. _What the hell is wrong with this kid? Maybe gramps will know._

Eventually Ichigo 'woke up' but something was off about him. He was paler than normal, and looked a little shocked. "You alright kid? You're not looking well."

Ichigo waved off my concern. "It's nothing...it was just different from what I thought would happen."

I knew something was off, but I let it go. "So…"

Ichigo looked confused. "So...What?"

"Do ya feel any different than before?"

"Not really, but my Zanpakuto basically told me that it was unlocked, and that my sword changed."

"Really? Can swords...er...Zanpakuto do that?" I was entirely intrigued. I've never heard of this before."

"I know Shinigami can change their sword into two different forms. One is more powerful than the other, but I haven't begun to start training on that. It requires years to achieve and a lot of magical power."

"That's actually kinda cool. Do you know what these 'forms' are called?" I realize he's a kid, and I'm sounding kind of nerdy; but this is probably the only time I get to talk to a Shinigami and I intend to get as much information as I can.

I was a little disappointed when Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, my father only told me about the basics and he said 'the key to being a good shinigami is the environment you learn in.'" _At least the dad has it right…in the long run this will be good for him._

"But now that you mention it. I haven't seen my new sword yet." Now I was really intrigued. A sword changing shape? _I wonder how different it will be_. Ichigo switched into his shihakusho and his sword was drastically different. Instead of the rectangular sword, it was a khyber knife it was still ridiculously large-the size of Ichigo's body-large. and has a black blade with a silver edge. Instead of a tsuba and hilt, it was just a white cloth that was wrapped around.

"Wow, your sword is different."

"Yeah," Ichigo swung it a couple of times, "It's still the same weight so that's good. I can pretty much use it the same, offense and defense wise." Ichigo placed the sword on his back but there wasn't a sheath. I moved to get a better look at Ichigo's back and it was completely covered in white.

I deduced that the cloth wrapped where the hilt and tsuba should be, seems to react to Ichigo's will. It looks like Ichigo can change its length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. _Can all zanpakuto do this? _

**[play song]**

"So, can you tell me about the things that we were fighting?"

Ichigo sat down, "They are called hollows."

"That sounds creepy. Why are they called hollows?"

Ichigo sighed. "Do you ever get the feeling that you can't do anything about your life. That you're better off…...dead."

Now I was getting freaked out a bit. I felt that way before _he _stuck a lacrima in me. "To a certain extent, yes."

Ichigo looked at me with true remorse. "How far did you go...Until you realized it will get better?"

"To the point of thinking about running away from my life...Away from this," I pointed to my lightning scar.

Ichigo nodded. "It's like that, only multiplied exponentially. Some people can't deal with loss." A part of me feels like Ichigo is talking from his heart. "The pure idea of living without their loved ones, sometimes, it's too much pain for one to bear. Leading people to think they shouldn't even live anymore."

I too have felt pain, but I've always gotten over it. I never imagined what it would do to people who can't get over it. _Do they all become hollows?_

Ichigo started to shake uncontrollably. It seems like he is trying to contain his anger, but it's not working. "It's either that...or Revenge. The raw lust for power. The power to knock down everything and everyone in your path whenever you feel like it...Some people get desperate for that power Laxus...really desperate to the point that they would go through unimaginable obstacles to get it." Ichigo choked for a moment, before he continued. Disgust in his eyes, "No matter what they feel. It always leads to the same thing...They rip their souls out."

My eyes widened as I clutched at my heart. "Their...souls? Is that why they have a hole somewhere on their bodies?"

Ichigo nodded. "A lot of people do it because they can 'live' without feeling emotions or to gain more power easily. In reality, they actually died and killed themselves, but are reborn into a twisted form. A hollow." Ichigo just lost all emotions in his face. It was all blank except for a hint of pity and sadness. "When someone rips out their soul, a monster can either get inside their soul or the monster is already in their soul due to past afflictions and get in anyway. The hollow then controls where the soul used to be, taking the body as it's own. The original person would be locked up in their own consciousness for the rest of their lives if they don't have enough power to break free, and take control again." Ichigo looked at me that told me he was done, and I couldn't find anything else to say. _Taking out one's soul? I can't even imagine what it would take for me to stoop that low. _Ichigo looked like he was in pain. I feel bad for the kid. I wish I can help him, but I just can't.

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

Silence. That's all there was between me and Laxus.

Me and the world.

I tried to keep calm when I was explaining hollows to Laxus, but part of me just wanted to do it. I already feel something pulling at my soul, waiting for an opening. It's probably my demon, forcing me to give in. In all honesty I really want to do it. To just lift the burden from my shoulders and be carefree again. My heart started to ache.

_Mom…I should have died instead of you…_

I was being stupid...because of me I _killed_ her. It's all my fault. Why did I have to run ahead of mom? I was so stupid back then to think that dad would actually leave Karin and Yuzu who were only 5 by themselves to greet me and mom all the way out in the fields. _Why do I have so much power if I can't use it properly! Why give it to me, the kid who can barely control his emotions?_

"_**Ichigo...Do not despair about the past…Do not let the demon in..."**_

"_It's my fault though! I try to get over it but I can't!"_

"_**Think of the future...think of the ones you want to protect...the people that you **_**need **_**to protect…"**_

He's right. I need to stop thinking about this and move forward. I need to get stronger, so nothing like that will happen again. "_Thank you...Old man"_

It was starting to turn to night, and Laxus finally found the words to speak. "Come on, kid we need to get to River City so we can sleep at their inn."

I only nodded, and followed him. _I might be able to sleep well tonight._

* * *

Sooo? Do you like my concept of hollows? Speaking of...What do you think is going on with Hichigo? Sorry about another one sided fight, but where I am going with this. The battles could get pretty long. How about the music? Was the music Yay, or Nay? Review what you think of my little test and if I should keep going with this, also please review about how well I'm doing!

P.S. I also wanted to clear things up a bit and say that this is taking place a year before Fairy Tail actually starts so Lucy is 16, and Laxus is 22. Since Ichigo was 15 when Bleach started I'm bumping his age up to 17.

P.P.S This intro arc will only be 2-3 more chapters long then we will go into a short 2-4 chapter interlude arc with time-skips throughout the seven/eight years going over all of the slightly changed events. Then the real story starts off right before Tartaros arc.. Hope that clears everything up! Also check my profile for a poll, and a link to my deviantART page for a little vote. See ya in a couple of days!

~Titania


	3. Reunion

******Reunion**

* * *

**You guys are AMAZING! Thank you for the alerts and favorites! They are just wonderful and inspiring me to write more for you guys! The intro arc is almost done! This chapter we learn a little of Ichigo's past!**

**crossover:** Hold on for just one more chapter! The interlude arc is going to be really short so hang in there!

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: **Thank you! Once I get rolling with this, it will definitely get more interesting!

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. What I would do if I had the rights…**

* * *

**Ichigo**

* * *

It was the next day after the hollow fight and Laxus and I had to go our separate ways.

"It's been fun kid, but I gotta head back to my guild."

I nodded. "Do you by any chance know of a 'Mr. Hat and Clogs?'"

"That name reminds me of something..." Laxus though for a moment. "I think I've heard of a store somewhere in southern Fiore that is run by a man with a hat and clogs."

"Thanks, Laxus. You've helped me a lot."

Laxus smiled. "No problem. Promise me that once you are done with training, you will come to Magnolia, and join Fairy Tail."

Fairy Tail. The strongest guild in Fiore. _Hat and Clogs first, then Fairy Tail second. _"I'll definitely join Fairy Tail. It will take a while though."

Laxus nodded. "Do what you need to first."

I turned around, and started to walk away. "Next time I'm not going to save your sorry ass from the hollows."

"Next time, we'll see who's really stronger."

I smiled as I was walking away from Dawn city. _Time to find Hat and Clogs._

* * *

******2 months later...**

**Lucy**

* * *

I'm growing frustrated. My last lead on the salamander ran out in Matza Valley, and now I'm hoping someone in Crocus will know where to go. _At this rate, I'll never find him._

*BOOM!*

A loud crash came from Lake Historia. I ran over to the noise and I saw a large crocodile-like monster with blue scales and blood red eyes. I saw a crescent of black energy fly into the air. The attack barely did anything, because of its scales. A large growl came from the monster as it swiped its claw to it's attacker, and I heard a groan. _The spiritual pressure in the air feels familiar… _My eyes widen. "It's him."

I sprang into action as I grabbed my whip, and I latched it onto the crocodile's leg. He was heavy, but I was surprisingly able to lift him in the air, and slam him to the ground.

The Crocodile was dazed, and I took this as an opportunity to get closer to the water. I shouted. "Wait for my attack to strike! Aim for his belly! There aren't any scales under there!"

"Right!" _Yep. It's him_

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

I felt an urn hit me in the head. "You call me out of a date to save your boyfriend!?"

I fumed. "He's not my boyfriend!" The crocodile recovered, and started to move towards us. I pointed at the monster. "Can you please take care of this monster!"

Aquarius smirked. "Fine, but don't call me for 2 weeks!"

The monster was right on top of us, and Aquarius gathered most of the water in the lake and shot it out of her urn. The monster howled, and fell backwards. Aquarius went back to the Celestial Spirit world. The orange haired man jumped up in the air, and swung his blade down, forming another black crescent wave that cut the monster. _Was he always able to do that attack? _I looked at his sword. _His sword changed shape? _The man landed, as the monster disappeared, but slumped to his knees with uneven breaths. "Thank you...Wait, have we met?"

"Uh, well…" I looked at his chest and saw three deep wounds on his chest, I gasped. "Stay right there!" I frantically searched for bandages in my healing kit.

The man tried to stand up. "I can manage..."

"No, you shouldn't even be moving with those wounds." I finally pulled out some bandages and ran over to the man. "Um, I'll need you to take off your shirt so I can bandage it properly." The man wordlessly ripped the top of his Shihakusho off. I bit my lip tried to hold back a flush. His well toned muscles were perfectly chiseled into his tan body..._Stop it Lucy! Now's not the time to admire his body! You need to clean his wounds! _Luckily, we were near Lake Historia which had clean water. I grabbed a rag from the kit and soaked it in the Lake before I leaned close to him and started to clean his wound.

"Thank you by the way...for helping me." I tried so hard to stop my blush but I felt it spreading through my cheeks. _I'm just so close to him..._

"Yeah, no problem." _The wound isn't as deep as I thought it was so that's good...loss a bit of blood though. _I finished cleaning the wound and I started to bandage it. "Plus now we're even." I was finally done and leaned back from him.

The man switched to his regular clothes. "I remember who you are now." The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"_**Lucy…Follow him…"**_

_It's that voice again... _I gave Ichigo a smile, and shook his hand. _I haven't heard her voice since the last time I met Ichigo. Is that just a coincidence?_

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

******Ichigo**

* * *

Heartfilia. _Isn't that a bigshot company?_ When Lucy and I first met she said she was running away from somebody. _Who or what was she running from? Her life as a heiress? Parents?_ I decided to not pry into her life and let it get to me. "Hey, Lucy can I ask what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for somebody."

"Really? I'm actually looking for someone too."

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for somebody who goes by 'Mr. Hat and Clogs'."

Lucy shook her head. "I haven't heard of him. I'm looking for someone with a weird nickname too. Have you heard of the Salamander?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't…"

Lucy's eyes lit up. "We should travel together!"

I was stunned. "Travel together?"

"Yeah, why not? We are both looking for someone, and I need to eventually change your bandages."

"What the hell? Sure, but I choose where to go. We'll most likely be in the southern half of Fiore."

"That's fine. We just need to look for destroyed towns."

_Who is this Salamander? He sounds dangerous. _"Destroyed...towns?"

"Yeah, He's supposedly very strong."

"Well, anyway we are headed towards Crocus. It's a big city so we might find some leads to where the Salamander or Hat and Clogs are."

"Sounds good." Lucy and I started to walk over to Crocus and after a few minutes, Lucy started a conversation. "Why are you looking for Hat and Clogs?"

"I need to find him so I can learn how to wield my blade properly...Why are you looking for the Salamander?"

"Well...I'm a mage and they say you aren't a real mage until you have joined a guild." Lucy's voice was starting to quicken. "There are so many guilds in the world, and it's really hard to get into the popular ones!" I sweat-dropped as Lucy was swaying back and forth with her eyes closed. "The one I want to get into has a ton of cool and amazing wizards!" Lucy put her hands on her cheek and she was in fangirling mode. I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes basically turned to marbles. _She's really something else…_ "Ah what should I do? I really want to join one, but I bet it's really tough…" Lucy finally calmed down, and fell back into the real world. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was blabbing about my personal life…"

I wanted to not ask this question to avoid another 5 minutes of blabbering. I sighed. _Curiosity kills the cat..._ "What guild do you want to join Lucy?"

Lucy blushed. "Well, I actually want to join the strongest guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail." _There it is again..._

Fairy Tail.

"The Salamander is part of Fairy Tail. Once I meet him., I might be able to join Fairy Tail easier."

I thought of Laxus. "I know someone in Fairy Tail. His name is Laxus Dreyar"

Lucy gasped. "Did...you just say D-Dreyar?"

I was confused. "Yeah...is that bad?"

"Laxus Dreyar is the grandson of Makarov Dreyar. The guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Really? I didn't know that..." _Laxus is the heir to Fairy Tail? Or does it not work like that...Why didn't he tell me?_ "Anyway, If we can't find the Salamander you can still go to Fairy Tail, and still get in a little easier." Lucy nodded and we walked in silence. It was turning into night time, and I was about to make camp. "We are about halfway towards Crocus." I summoned a tent, and started to get to work.

"Ichigo?"

I was lying on my sleeping bag with my head resting on my arms. "What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking...Why are you not with your family?" I sighed and looked up at the dark sky with no star in sight. It reminds me of that night...all those years ago. The night my mom died.

Lucy broke my chain of thought. "If it's too troublesome you don't have to say anything…"

I waved off her concern. "It's alright. Might be a little long though."

* * *

******Lucy**

* * *

_Why had I asked Ichigo of his past? I shouldn't have we just met not to long ago..._I shrugged. "We have all night."

Ichigo nodded. "When I was growing up, I always had a large amount of magic. My parents feared that if I go outside of Karakura town; bad people would target me and use me for wrong purposes. For that reason I never left Karakura until I was about 9 and my mom brought me with her on a mission. When we were coming back from the mission, we were walking through some fields, and I saw my dad." He sighed. "I was so stupid back then, thinking that I was safe wherever I went. I forgot that my dad was actually watching my 2 baby sisters. The man that was before me was a fake."

I gasped. "A...fake?

Ichigo was still looking at the sky when he was talking. His voice was completely blank; void of all emotions. "I didn't realize it at the time, but my mom did. She called for me, but it was too late. All I remembered that night was that I heard a piercing howl, and my mom protected me with her body. I woke up with blood pooling around me. It wasn't mine though. It was my mother's."

_Oh Ichigo…I thought I had some hardships, but this..._ Tears were welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Ichigo cut me off and kept going. _Why is he telling me everything?_ "Later I realized the person that killed her wasn't human. It was a hollow."

Hollow. That word sounded familiar_. I remember Reina saying something about them..._My eyes widened. "You mean the people who ripped their souls out, and became monsters?" Ichigo nodded. _They're real?_

"I never forgave myself that day, but I pushed myself back into my life. When I finally got past what happened. I was 15, and it was the anniversary of my mom's death. I was heading back to my house with my dad. We had paid our respects, and were leaving the fields where she died. A menacing laugh come from behind us. It was him. The beast that killed my mother, right there on that very field on the exact same day she died." A tear slid down Ichigo's cheek. "It was very painful when I saw the hollow again. It was all flooding back to me, then. All of the memories I tried to forget were haunting me once again."

Ichigo started to tense. I got up from my sleeping bag, and sat next to him. He started to relax and kept going. "The last time I did something against him it got my mother killed. It was my fault that she died. I was the reason she died, and that hollow threw years of forgetting right back in my face."

I grabbed Ichigo's hand, and he squeezed it. "Ichigo…It wasn't your fault and you know that. You were only nine back then. You didn't realize all of the dangers in the world."

Ichigo's voice was rising, with tears flowing from his eyes. "The hollow was going to kill me, Lucy, and I wasn't able to do anything! I should've fought back, but, it was _him_ the _only_ thing I couldn't retaliate to. Before I knew it, I saw my dad fly into the woods crashing through some trees. To protect me. I ran over to him, and he was very injured. Do you know what it's like? To have someone almost die for your sake?!"

I kept my voice level. "He did it to protect you though! Didn't you saved me, because you wanted to _protect_ me? Your parents only did it because they loved you, and would do anything to protect you. That's what parents do, an that's what they did. I wiped the tears off of Ichigo's cheek. "It is not your fault, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave an understanding nod. Emotions slowly coming back to him. "There was something different about him though. I noticed he was wearing a Shihakusho, and there was a katana in his hand. He then did something I wouldn't have expected. He stabbed me in the heart."

"He...stabbed you?"

Ichigo nodded. "It turns out that my old man was a Shinigami. When he stabbed me he was transferring energy into my body. If he did it wrong; I would have died. I felt a quick pain through my chest, then I had an extremely large blade in my hand. My outfit also changed into a Shihakusho. I heard another roar, and the hollow found us. I ran up to it, and swung the sword at him.""About six months past, and I was wondering around Fiore hoping to find a teacher, someone who could truly teach me how to use my blade. As I was walking towards Dawn city…" Ichigo looked into my eyes.

"...Then I met you."

"Before I met you, I blamed my mom's death on me, and I used it to keep training, based on anger. I was still internally conflicted from what happened six months ago, and when I was nine. I just never resolved it. Honestly, I think that might be the reason that's holding me back from what I could be. Who I should be. I just learned the basics from my father, then I just left. I wanted to get stronger, originally, to prove that I wasn't helpless. Because of you, I accept that my mom's death wasn't my fault. I will use that knowledge to get stronger, and only to protect close that are close to my heart." Ichigo smiled at me, and my stomach heated up. _I've never felt this feeling before...Who is he? _"Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

******Ichigo**

* * *

That was the most he had ever revealed about himself to anyone. Ever. My past was always something I had kept to myself. I looked towards the sky and I see a beautiful array of stars. If anyone deserved to know my past, it would be the blonde girl who is sitting next to me on this starry night. The girl who cleared my conscious. My heart.

Lucy blushed, and squeezed my hand. "I'm glad I can help." I felt my heart melt. _Why am I feeling like this? I only met her recently..._ Lucy let go of my hand, and reached for her medical kit. "Hate to ruin the moment, but I need to change your bandages. Can you please take off your shirt?"

I pulled off my shirt, and I noticed Lucy was blushing. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't say anything. As Lucy started to pull off my bandages she said, "I lost my mom when I was nine too."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded as she started to wrap fresh bandages on me. "She was a celestial spirit mage, and she left these keys in my possession." I looked at Lucy's waist to take an up close look with her keys: Three of them were gold while three more were silver. Since the gold keys were much rarer, they were more powerful, and more important than the silver ones. "My mom died of a mysterious illness." Lucy was done wrapping bandages around me and continued her story, "I eventually got over it, but my dad was obsessed with his business and money. It was the business before family to him. When my mom died he had paid more time to his work and less to me. I was neglected to the point that he was only in the same room as me just to introduce me to a prince. So I would marry him like I would be fine with it. It was all just for business. I didn't want to be his pawn anymore; So I had to run away."

I want this moment to last forever, but we have to find the salamander and Hat and Clogs. I sighed. "We should get to bed if we want to get to Crocus tomorrow..."

Lucy was still looking at the sky when she grabbed my hand. "Just a little longer...I want to see the stars a little longer."

A part of me was glad that I get to spend a little more time with Lucy. "Okay. Just for a few more minutes." Later then I realized that we were up for hours. Looking at the vibrant display of stars littered across the sky.

* * *

**I just want to say that this chapter was really hard to write for me, but once I got past that my fingers were flying. I threw in a little IchLu for all of the shippers out there! I might have gone a little fast (and I think it was a little cheesy), but I was rushing to get this out. There's an explanation to this ship, but I just can't tell you yet. Review what you think of the chapter!**

**Some of this writing is inspired by: 'Protector of the Fairies' by my friend, Takei Daloui! It's a story of Ichigo, and other Bleach characters in the Fairy Tail canon...with different jobs and outcomes of course. If you like long fanfics, and are a Bleach and Fairy Tail fan, I recommend you to check it out, and say 'Titania sent you!'**

**P.S. I also want to point out that Ichigo uses requip magic only as a backpack. It's how he switches into his Shihakusho, and summoned the tent/sleeping bags.**

**Cheers!**

**~ Titania  
**


End file.
